Hue: First Red
by Fragments of Light
Summary: Seri pertama dari trilogi "Hue". Saksikanlah kelahiran seorang wanita yang berdiri demi negaranya dan kelahiran seorang pria yang kelak akan menjadi tumpuan negaranya. Lihatlah tanah Cina yang tercabik perang dari mata sepasang insan ini.
1. Prolog

**Dynasty Warriors franchise © KOEI  
Hue: First Red © Fragments of Light, 2016  
Fiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apapun dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyalahi hak cipta yang dipegang oleh pemegang hak cipta yang bersangkutan. **

**0: The Birth, AD 183**

Sun Ce, sang Penakluk Kecil dengan gelisah mondar-mandir di depan pintu kayu hitam legam yang menuju ke kamar tidurnya. Zhou Yu tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu tanpa lengan di dekat tembok, melipat tangannya. Meskipun tidak kentara, Zhou Yu sama gelisah dan tegangnya dengan Sun Ce – terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang tidak setajam biasanya. Matahari sudah tenggelam, menyisakan hanya langit segelap tinta tanpa cahaya. Kedua orang itu tidak menghiraukan para pelayan yang lari bolak-balik untuk menyalakan pelita di sepanjang koridor, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sebuah jeritan menyayat telinga terdengar dari balik pintu kayu. Sun Ce langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pintu kayu itu nanar, otot-otot tangannya menegang. Gila, menunggui istrinya melahirkan untuk yang kedua kalinya tidak membuatnya terbiasa! Jari-jari Sun Ce mengepal – harus ada yang tahu kalau dirinya sudah ingin meninju pintu kayu itu dan menerobos masuk ke kamar, bukan hanya berdiam diri saja seperti ini! Zhou Yu yang mendengar jeritan itu juga menegang, lalu menatap Sun Ce.

"Sialan," desis Sun Ce. "Berapa lama lagi? Proses persalinannya sudah hampir setengah hari!"

"Ini persalinan yang sulit," ucap Zhou Yu, nada suaranya terkontrol meskipun ia sama tegangnya. "Bersabarlah, Bofu."

Sun Ce hampir berteriak lagi. Bukan karena dia lelah menunggu – tapi karena jeritan kesakitan Daqiao yang tengah bersalin menghancurkan hatinya. Sun Ce bisa melindungi Daqiao dari semua hal – kecuali dari kesakitan saat bersalin. Dan hal itu membuatnya merasa lemah, merasa _tidak berharga_ , membuat Sun Ce merasa dia orang yang payah.

Sebuah jeritan panjang terdengar lagi; membuat Sun Ce dan Zhou Yu berhenti di tempat. Membeku. Dan setelah jeritan tersebut, hanya ada keheningan.

Mata Sun Ce melebar. Tidak, tidak, _tidak_!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sun Ce kemudian berderap maju dan hendak menerobos pintu ketika pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita tua berdiri di balik pintu, kepalanya menyembul keluar.

"Yang Mulia," ucap si wanita tua, "Baginda Permaisuri sudah melahirkan dengan selamat."

Sun Ce merasa jantungnya mau copot ketika mendengar kabar itu, namun dengan segera sebuah senyuman lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Zhou Yu juga dengan segera berdiri dan mendekati Sun Ce.

"Biarkan aku masuk," ucap Sun Ce dengan cepat dan berderap masuk, sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat istri dan anaknya.

Sun Ce dengan segera melihat Daqiao yang terbaring lemah, mengenakan hanya pakaian putih dan kulitnya berpendar tertimpa cahaya pelita untuk menerangi kamar. Para pelayan sibuk membereskan perkakas bersalin – melipat kain penuh darah, menenangkan si bayi yang menangis dan membasuhnya dengan handuk hangat, membawa baskom berisi air dingin keluar kamar, berlari-lari untuk mendapatkan kain untuk membungkus si bayi supaya tidak kedinginan. Sun Ce tercengang mendengar tangisan si bayi – tangisan yang kuat dan bertenaga, menandakan hadirnya sebuah kehidupan yang baru dalam hidupnya, sebuah kehidupan baru yang berwujud seorang bayi. Sang bayi masih ditimang-timang seorang pelayan berbaju merah namun tangisannya tidak juga reda. Dengan langkah pelan dirinya menghampiri si pelayan, sang _Little Conqueror_ diserbu rasa grogi saat ia melihat si bayi, anak _nya_. Sun Ce dapat melihat rambut hitam kecokelatannya, pipinya yang merah karena menangis, hidungnya yang pesek, bibirnya yang tipis, dan kedua tangan kecilnya yang terkepal.

Anaknya.

"Yang Mulia, anaknya perempuan," ucap si pelayan yang tengah menimang si bayi, terbersit seberkas rasa sedih di dalam suaranya. Sun Ce tersenyum. "Dia tetap anakku."

Sun Ce lalu mengulurkan lengannya, grogi. "Bolehkah aku…menggendongnya?"

Si pelayan menundukkan kepala, lalu menyerahkan si bayi dalam gendongannya kepada Sun Ce. Dengan rasa grogi yang makin memuncak Sun Ce menerima tubuh si bayi, lalu mendekapnya dekat dengan dadanya. Si bayi kemudian berhenti menangis, lalu lengannya menggapai ke arah sang ayah dan tertawa. Dan seketika itu juga, Sun Ce jatuh cinta pada anak perempuannya.

Ia kemudian membawa sang bayi pada Daqiao, meletakkan si bayi dengan lembut dalam pelukan ibunya. Daqiao tersenyum lemah, mata cokelatnya bersinar bahagia meskipun kelelahan yang amat sangat membuat wajahnya seakan sepuluh tahun lebih tua.

"Dia manis sekali," sahut Daqiao lirih sementara ia mengusap pipi si bayi sambil menyusuinya. Sun Ce mengangguk. "Ya."

"Akan kita namakan siapa dia?"

Sun Ce diam sebentar sebelum ia tersenyum. "Xiaoqing. Dia akan jadi pintar…bahkan melebihi Sun Tzu."

Daqiao mengangguk. Sun Ce menaruh harapan besar pada putri keduanya ini – sama besarnya jika mereka berdua dianugerahi seorang putra.

Malam itu, Sun Ce sama sekali tidak keberatan tidur terpisah dengan Daqiao. Penantian seminggu lebih dari cukup jika ia pada akhirnya nanti bisa bertemu dengan anaknya dan istrinya setiap hari.


	2. Chapter 1

_[A/N: Okay, maap saya ga nulis apapun. Jadi ini adalah (ceritanya) percobaan kesekian kali saya bikin multichapter yang bisa saya kelarin. Di sini saya bakal ikut setting sejarah secara asli, bukan sejarah di Dynasty Warriors; yang saya ikutin setting Dynasty Warriors adalah karakterisasi para karakter. Jadi Lu Xun bakal tetep seperti Lu Xun di DW, you name it. Hope you like this and enjoy, please review whether you like it or not so I know what to improve. Juga tolong kasih tahu saya kalau misalnya saya ada miss timeline atau apapun._

 _A/N #2: Lu Xun dulu bernama Lu Yi sebelum dia ganti nama jadi Lu Xun.]_

* * *

 **1: The Season of Blooming Blossoms, AD 194**

"Paman[1]."

Sebuah suara – suara yang teratur dan terkendali milik seorang anak lelaki membuyarkan Lu Kang, gubernur Lujiang dari lamunannya. Di sampingnya sudah berdiri seorang anak lelaki yang usianya tidak lebih dari sebelas tahun, dengan rambut cokelat gelap dan pandangan mata yang meneduhkan yang mengingatkan Lu Kang akan mendiang ibu si anak lelaki, seorang perempuan yang mampu menerangi hidup anaknya…dan secara langsung, hidupnya juga. Di usianya yang baru sebelas tahun, Lu Yi sudah membuat dirinya menjadi model yang dipuji banyak orang dewasa karena kepintarannya – kebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dari adiknya, Lu Mao yang kelewat nakal meskipun sama briliannya dengan kakaknya. Lu Kang menatap sayang pada Lu Yi; si anak mempunyai bakat untuk membawa dirinya sebagaimana seorang cendekiawan Konfusius dan dengan mudah dapat memenangkan hati orang lain.

"Kemarilah, mendekatlah."

Lu Yi mengangguk, lalu menatap sang paman. "Ada perlu apa, Paman?"

Lu Kang kemudian menghela napas dalam. Dalam waktu dua hari, dia yang disebut Sun Bofu atau Sun Ce akan menyerang Lujiang atas perintah Yuan Shu – dan Lu Kang ingin menangis rasanya ketika Sun Ce datang seminggu sebelumnya dan bersujud di hadapannya, memohon ampun atas penyerangan yang akan ia lakukan pada teman lama mendiang Babanya, Sun Jian. Lu Kang sudah mengatur agar Lu Yi, Lu Mao dan kedua saudara perempuan mereka dapat kembali ke provinsi Wu[2] besok, sebelum penyerangan atas Lujiang dilakukan – ia sudah mengatur agar buku-buku yang sekiranya dapat digunakan oleh anak-anak dikirimkan terlebih dahulu ke kediaman keluarga Lu yang kini hanya ditinggali segelintir orang, juga baju-baju dan semua perkakas rumah tangga lainnya.

Pertanyaan besarnya hanya satu: mampukah Lu Yi, seorang bocah berusia sebelas tahun, mengambil-alih kepemimpinan keluarga Lu yang namanya amat besar dan tersohor?

"Yi'er, kau tentu tahu dalam waktu dua hari, Sun Bofu akan menyerang tempat ini."

Lu Kang secara diam-diam mengagumi ketenangan yang ditampilkan Lu Yi.

"Benar," ucap Lu Yi mengiyakan. "Apakah…ada sesuatu yang harus aku ketahui?"

Dalam nada suaranya, meskipun amat samar, terselip secercah keraguan.

"Tidak lebih dari yang sudah kau ketahui," jawab Lu Kang. Ia mengetuk jemarinya pada lengan kursinya. "Aku sudah mengatur agar kau, Mao'er, Ling'er dan Xian'er dapat kembali ke rumah kalian besok. Semua perkakas rumah tangga yang dibutuhkan juga sudah kukirimkan sebelumnya – di rumah masih ada si tua Hua Qiu, jadi kurasa semua keperluan kalian akan sudah tersedia begitu kalian sampai kembali di Wu." Lu Yi mengangguk tenang. "Aku mengerti."

Lalu hening. "Paman, apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Lu Kang menatap bocah yang tingginya tidak mencapai dadanya itu. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan, yang ia ingin sampaikan…tapi waktunya singkat. Ia harus mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, yang _penting_ untuk diucapkan. Lu Kang punya perasaan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat Lu Yi.

"Paman, apakah Tuan Shang akan ikut dengan kami?" tanya Lu Yi mendadak. Lu Kang menaikkan alis mendengar nama guru yang telah ia perintahkan untuk mengajar Lu Yi, namun kemudian ia menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, tapi dia tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian…Namun aku sudah mengatur agar temanku, Tuan Gong menggantikan posisi Shang." Lu Yi mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti, Paman."

Lu Kang kemudian menghela napas dalam. "Yi'er, dengarkan. Ini mungkin akan jadi kesempatan terakhir kita untuk bertemu, hidup atau mati." Lu Yi langsung membeku, namun ia dengan sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan kegugupannya, lalu mengangguk. "Aku mendengarkan, Paman."

"Di depan, jalanmu akan sulit. Hidup tidak akan lebih mudah, kau akan mengalami banyak kesulitan jika kelak nanti kau menjadi pelayan rakyat – namun ingat, rakyat-lah yang paling penting – lebih dari segalanya. Lebih penting dari dirimu, lebih penting dari keluargamu, rakyat dan negara adalah prioritas yang pertama dan terutama. Kita yang menyandang nama Lu sudah dari dulu membulatkan tekad untuk melayani rakyat, di manapun kita berada, tidak peduli siapa tuan yang kita layani. Dan aku bisa menyakinkanmu bahwa Sun Bofu adalah tuan yang pantas kau layani suatu saat kelak – tuan yang dicintai rakyatnya adalah tuan yang akan mampu membawa rakyatnya pada kesejahteraan. Karena itu, jangan menyimpan dendam akan penyerangan yang akan terjadi lusa. Sun Bofu adalah orang yang baik."

Lu Yi mengerutkan alisnya, terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk, sebuah senyuman sedih menghiasi bibirnya. "Aku mengerti, Paman. Aku akan mengingat perkataanmu baik-baik."

"Lalu, satu hal lagi."

Lu Kang menatap Lu Yi tajam. "Kehidupan keluarga Lu setelah ini berada dalam tangan _mu_." Diam sejenak. "Ketiga saudaramu, saudara-saudaramu, baik jauh ataupun dekat, berada di tempat yang jauh atau dekat, pengaturan rumah tangga, pengaturan keluarga Lu secara keseluruhan berada dalam tanganmu. Lu Yi, aku menanyaimu kini sebagai kepala dari keluarga Lu – _apakah kau sanggup?_ "

Tanpa takut, Lu Yi menatap balik Lu Kang dengan sepasang mata cokelat keemasnya yang bening berkilauan. Dalam tatapannya, Lu Kang menemukan sebuah jiwa yang membara, tersembunyi dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil. Dari tatapannya, Lu Kang tahu bahwa keputusan yang diambil Lu Yi telah ditimbang matang-matang, ia berpikir dan menimbang sementara Lu Kang berbicara, sebuah keputusan yang diambil berdasarkan tekad sekuat baja.

"Aku sanggup, Paman," jawab Lu Yi akhirnya, suaranya bulat dan mengandung percikan tekad sekuat baja. "Aku akan menjaga semua orang dengan baik."

Lu Kang kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Lu Yi. "Aku tahu aku dapat mengandalkanmu."

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Wu memakan waktu setengah minggu. Lu Yi menatap keluar kereta kuda, merasakan semilir angin musim semi menerpa wajahnya, tangannya menggenggam tangan adiknya yang paling kecil, Lu Xian. Perkataan pamannya masih menggema dalam kepalanya – _kesempatan terakhir kita untuk bertemu…_ Kalimat yang menggetarkan kalbunya dengan kesedihan yang amat – bukan, bukan kalimatnya. Tapi makna yang tersirat di dalam kalimat itu – sebuah _perpisahan_. Bahwa dirinya tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan pamannya, paman yang ia sayangi, paman yang darinya ia dapat mengenal ibunya – yang dalam ingatannya, hanya merupakan sebentuk pecahan ingatan kecil yang tertimbun di bawah ilmu-ilmu yang ia pelajari. Sang ibu, seperti yang ia ingat dari cerita pamannya, meninggal ketika usianya belum genap enam tahun setelah persalinan terakhirnya – dan dengan demikian, Lu Xian telah datang ke dunia ini; dibayar dengan nyawa ibunya. Lu Yi secara samar ingat sosok seorang wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu, namun tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

" _Gege_ [3], ceritakan tentang _Mama_ [4]padaku." Lu Yi menoleh pada Lu Xian, adik perempuannya yang paling kecil, usianya baru saja lima tahun. Lu Xian tidak pernah mengenal Nyonya Lu, sang ibu – dan binar di matanya yang bulat membuat Lu Yi tidak tega untuk menolak permintaannya.

Maka Lu Yi menutup matanya dan mengingat-ingat narasi sang paman…

" _Mama_ merupakan anak perempuan Kakek Xing satu-satunya," Lu Yi mulai bercerita. "Menurut Paman, _Baba_ [5] seperti kerasukan ketika ia bertemu dengan Ibu dan jatuh cinta padanya – Baba banyak melamun dan kegiatannya sama sekali terhenti – Baba yang awalnya sama sekali tidak berminat pada puisi mendadak meminta Paman mencarikan guru terbaik untuk mengajarinya menulis puisi, mengajarinya tentang berkebun, menulis kaligrafi dan macam-macam…Paman sampai bingung dibuatnya," si bocah kemudian tertawa kecil ketika mengingat bagaimana Lu Kang tersenyum lebar saat menceritakan bagaimana Lu Jun, ayahnya yang seumur hidupnya adalah seorang prajurit mendadak melakukan kegiatan para cendekiawan.

"Paman yang penasaran akan perempuan yang mampu membuat Baba seperti itu kemudian bertandang ke Wu, menyamar sebagai seorang pengemis dan menuju ke kediaman keluarga Xing untuk meminta belas kasihan. Kebetulan Ibu-lah yang membukakan pintu bagi Paman – menurut cerita Paman, setelah mempersilakan Paman masuk ke rumah, ia langsung menyediakan makanan dan membasuh kaki Paman. Ibu tidak terlalu cantik, sesuatu yang awalnya membuat Paman agak berat hati menyetujui rencana Baba untuk melamar Ibu. Namun setelah kejadian itu, Paman tanpa ragu menyetujui rencana Baba melamar Ibu, dan mereka menikah."

Binar di mata Xian tidak lolos dari pengamatan Lu Yi. Lu Jun meninggal ketika dirinya baru berusia delapan tahun, ketika Lu Xian baru saja menginjak usia dua tahun. Adik perempuan terkecilnya ini tidak pernah mengenal kedua orang-tua mereka, baik ibu maupun ayahnya. Dan kini, yang ia kenal hanyalah Lu Yi, kakaknya yang masih belum berusia lima belas tahun. Dirinyalah yang akan menjadi ibu, ayah, sekaligus kakak untuk ketiga orang adiknya. Bagi saudara-saudaranya, dirinya-lah yang akan memegang tampuk kepemimpinan klan Lu – prospek yang menakutkan. Lu Yi mengembuskan napas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Xian ke luar kereta. Apakah ia tidak terlalu muda untuk hal ini?

 _Jangan ada seorangpun yang menganggap dirimu rendah karena kau muda, Lu Yi._

Perkataan Lu Kang dengan segera menyusup ke dalam hatinya, meredakan rasa takut yang melandanya.

Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Xian erat. Dia bisa melakukan ini. Dia _harus_ bisa. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

* * *

[1]: Lu Kang sebenernya bukan "paman" Lu Xun dalam arti harafiah. Lu Kang adalah _granduncle_ Lu Xun, yaitu saudara lelaki kakek dari pihak ayahnya. Saya nggatahu translate Indonesia-nya apaan selain paman.

[2]: Wu County, Wu Commandery. Sekarang nama daerahnya adalah Su Zhou di provinsi Jiang Su.

[3]: Kakak lelaki.

[4]: Ibu.

[5]: Ayah. Dibaca "papa".


	3. Chapter 2

**2: Orange-dyed Maple Trees, AD 194**

Sun Xiaoqing, anak perempuan kedua pasangan Sun Ce dan Daqiao itu kini sudah menginjak usia sebelas tahun – dan ini adalah musim gugur yang ketiga kalinya ia jalani tanpa kehadiran Sun Ce, ayahnya.

" _Mama?"_ tanya Xiaoqing polos pada Daqiao yang tengah menyeduh teh hijau, menarik-narik ujung baju sang ibu. Daqiao meletakkan teko keramiknya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Xiaoqing, "Ada apa?"

"Apakah Ayah akan pulang sebentar lagi?" tanya Xiaoqing polos sementara adik perempuannya, Zhenhua menyesap teh hijau yang sudah disiapkan sang ibu. Daqiao menatap anaknya sebentar lalu berjongkok dan mengelus kepalanya, "Kepulangan ayahmu masih lama. Dia akan kembali pada musim dingin." Xiaoqing kemudian menggembungkan pipi, "Tapi _Baba_ sudah berjanji akan membawaku bermain di festival musim gugur minggu depan! Mengapa Ayah masih belum pulang juga?" Sun Ce memang sudah menulis surat pada sang istri bahwa jika keadaan memungkinkan, ia bisa kembali dari ekspedisi dua hari sebelum malam bulan purnama, namun surat Sun Ce yang sampai kemarin berisi bahwa ia tidak bisa kembali dari ekspedisi secepat yang diharapkan – ia baru bisa kembali pada permulaan musim dingin.

Sang ibu kemudian menghela napas, "Xiaoqing, itu kewajiban ayahmu...tolong mengertilah. Mama dan _jiejie_ akan menemanimu, jadi jangan marah, ya." Xiaoqing melipat tangan dan memalingkan wajah, "…tapi rasanya tidak sama kalau tidak ada Ayah."

Daqiao kemudian berdiri dan kembali menuang teh hijau untuk dirinya dan Xiaoqing, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Xiaoqing. Tanpa Sun Ce, rumah mereka di Qu'e terasa dingin dan hampa. Tanpa Sun Ce, musik di rumah mereka terasa datar – meskipun Sun Ce tidak begitu menyukai musik, pertemanannya dengan Zhou Yu-lah yang membuatnya menyewa pemain _guqin_ dan _konghu_ untuk memainkan lagu dari dinasti-dinasti terdahulu. Daqiao ingat masa-masa di mana Xiaoqing yang masih berusia bayi akan menangis ketika Sun Ce ikut bernyanyi dengan iringan musik – namun Zhenhua yang berusia setahun akan tertawa dan mengayunkan lengannya dengan riang.

Sang Qiao yang lebih tua merindukan suaminya.

"Nah, minumlah ini," Daqiao menyerahkan secangkir teh hijau pada putrinya. "Kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Menerima cangkir dari tangan sang ibu, Xiaoqing kemudian menyesap teh hijaunya dan dengan segera si gadis mengerutkan alis; tak tahan dengan rasa pahit yang menyergap. Dengan cepat ia menyerahkan cangkir itu kembali pada sang ibu, dan dengan segala daya menelan teh hijaunya. Xiaoqing kemudian menatap keluar, ke arah jendela, binar matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia sangat merindukan sang ayah.

* * *

" _Da, aku bakal pergi cukup lama. Kali ini Yuan Shu menyuruhku mengepung Lujiang," ucap Sun Ce kala itu saat Daqiao membantunya membereskan perlengkapan perangnya. "Kapan kau akan kembali?" tanya Daqiao. Sun Ce menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku tak yakin." Menangkap bersitan keraguan dalam suaranya, Daqiao mengambil tangan Sun Ce dan meremasnya. "Ada apa? Apakah pengepungan ini tidak sesuai dengan hati nuranimu?"_

 _Sun Ce terdiam, lama. Daqiao dengan tenang menunggu jawabannya, namun agak terkejut ketika Sun Ce meremas tangannya erat dan berpaling menghadapnya. Matanya penuh dengan penyesalan dan rasa terhina._

" _Kau tahu 'kan, siapa gubernur Lujiang sekarang? Lu Kang." Daqiao merasa jantungnya berhenti mendengar nama itu; ia tahu sudah lama suaminya menyimpan dendam terhadap Lu Kang karena ia menolak bertemu dengan Sun Ce ketika Sun Ce meminta dan hanya mengirim seorang suruhan, namun Lu Kang adalah seorang yang berhati bersih dan adil. Dan Daqiao tahu, tidak peduli seberapa besar kebencian Sun Ce terhadap seseorang, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan mereka yang memerintah dengan adil dan berhati mulia._

" _Aku tidak akan menyangkal – aku memang menyimpan dendam terhadapnya, namun Lu Kang bertindak jauh lebih adil daripada Yuan Shu. Ketika Ayah masih hidup, ia sering bercerita tentang pencapaian Lu Kang di dalam dan di luar istana Kaisar." Jeda sebentar. "Yuan Shu memang menjanjikan akan menaikkan pangkatku jika aku berhasil merebut Lujiang, namun kau tahu sendiri bagaimana si rubah tua itu selalu mengingkari kata-katanya."_

 _Sun Ce menatap lantai, "Rasanya…sangat salah memimpin serangan ke Lujiang seperti ini. Bayangkan kau akan menyerbu sebuah kota yang penduduknya bahagia dan mengeksekusi seorang gubernur yang sangat dicintai rakyatnya, hanya karena ia menolak memberikan gandum. Bukankah rasanya sangat…tidak pantas? Aku merasa seperti orang paling hina di dunia sekarang ini."_

 _Daqiao terdiam. "Jadi…kau akan membangkang terhadap Yuan Shu?"_

 _Sun Ce menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Daqiao, meraih dan memegang tonfa-nya erat. "Tidak. Perintah adalah perintah, dan aku harus menjalankannya."_

 _Daqiao kemudian tersenyum – sebuah senyuman yang sedih, namun tampaknya suaminya tidak menyadarinya. Sun Ce, lebih dari apapun, adalah seorang pria yang dikendalikan oleh hati nuraninya. Meskipun begitu, komando adalah segalanya bagi sang Penakluk Kecil, dan ia akan mematuhi perintah atasannya tanpa banyak bertanya. Diam-diam Daqiao berdoa – oh Tian, biarlah jika nanti suaminya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, janganlah dosa yang akan ia lakukan ini menghalangi jalannya menuju langit._

* * *

Sudah berbulan-bulan lewat ketika ia terakhir melihat Sun Ce. Ah, ia sangat merindukan suaminya.

Xiaoqing yang melihat sang ibu terdiam kemudian menggapai tangannya, lalu menggenggam jemarinya.

"Mama, apakah Mama merindukan Papa?"

Daqiao tersentak kaget, bahkan lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat Xiaoqing sudah digandeng oleh kakaknya, Zhenhua.

"Ma, ayo temani aku tidur," ucap Zhenhua sambal menguap dan mengusap matanya. "Aku juga mau ditemani!" celetuk Xiaoqing. Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah sang Qiao yang lebih tua dan ia mengangguk. "Baik, baik, ayo kita tidur." Zhenhua dan Xiaoqing tersenyum lebar, lalu Zhenhua mulai berceloteh soal ikan yang menjadi menu makan siang mereka hari ini, Xiaoqing mendengarkan dan Daqiao tertawa mendengar celotehan Zhenhua. "Nah, Mama punya cerita tentang seorang penangkap ikan dan seorang kurcaci." Mata Xiaoqing dan Zhenhua langsung berbinar mendengar perkataan Daqiao, "Apakah Mama akan membacakan cerita lagi malam ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Daqiao. Zhenhua dan Xiaoqing bersorak, tubuh mereka yang terbalut piyama merah bergoyang riang. Daqiao tersenyum melihat kedua anak perempuannya dan dalam hati berjanji akan menjaga mereka sampai Sun Ce pulang dan dapat memeluk mereka lagi. Sun Ce adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi rumah dan komandan – Daqiao akan selalu ingat saat-saat di mana Sun Ce minum arak bersama Zhou Yu di beranda rumah dan membiarkan Xiaoqing dan Zhenhua bermain dengan Zhou Xun, sepupu mereka. Bagi Sun Ce, rumah adalah sebuah tempat yang akan selalu ia dambakan dan lindungi – bahkan ia akan berani angkat senjata dan melawan seribu prajurit jika ia harus untuk mempertahankan rumah dan keluarganya.

Malam telah larut ketika Zhenhua dan Xiaoqing akhirnya tertidur. Daqiao yang tengah membacakan cerita berhenti dan menarik selimut kapas milik sang anak dan menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka berdua. Zhenhua dan Xiaoqing merupakan hadiah yang tidak mungkin ia tukar dengan apapun – hadiah terindah yang bisa diberikan oleh sang suami; menjadi pelipur lara ketika mereka terpisah untuk rentang waktu yang tidak diketahui entah berapa lama. Secara tidak sadar tangan sang wanita menyentuh perutnya – ia kini tengah hamil anak ketiganya – meskipun Sun Ce mencintai kedua anak perempuannya, mereka berdua sangat menyadari bahwa Sun Ce akan membutuhkan seorang anak lelaki. Daqiao berharap dengan sepenuh hati bahwa anak yang tengah dikandungnya adalah anak lelaki, anak lelaki yang bisa mewariskan nama Sun dan mempertahankan eksistensi keluarga ini.

Daqiao beranjak dari tempat tidur anak-anaknya dan mematikan pelita – meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintu kayu itu dengan lembut, selembut doa-doa yang ia lantunkan dari dalam lubuk hatinya untuk sang suami, anak-anaknya, dan semua orang yang ia cintai.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Tahun 194, Sun Ce udah jadi bawahan Yuan Shu dan dikirim buat menyerbu Lujiang karena Yuan Shu ceritanya ngga terima ketika Lu Kang menolak buat ngirim gandum. Lujiang akhirnya jatuh setelah dikepung dua tahun sama Sun Ce, dan Lu Kang meninggal pas dalam pengepungan karena emang udah tua. Sun Ce punya anak perempuan setidaknya dua (dan kemungkinan tiga) dan seorang anak lelaki, cuma saya bikin anak perempuan Sun Ce di sini dua biar saya lebih gampang manage karakternya (meskipun saya cenderung lebih yakin anak Sun Ce tiga, dan ini jadi topik yang saya lagi bicarain sama PyroMystic). Thank you for reading, please read and review!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Tide Rises, AD 200**

Sun Quan duduk termenung di dalam sebuah tenda yang agak jauh dari tenda-tenda prajurit. Cahaya remang-remang dari pelita membuat suasana tenda tambah muram, membuat kerutan pada dahinya makin jelas dan garis luar kerutan alisnya makin tegas. Anak kedua Sun bersaudara itu tampak tidak peduli ketika adiknya, Sun Shangxiang masuk, matanya sembab karena menangis terlalu lama. Mengenakan pakaian serba putih, rambut Shangxiang tampak tidak keruan – gestur dan postur tubuhnya pun tidak seenergik biasanya. Di belakangnya mengekor Lianshi yang sama-sama mengenakan pakaian serba putih – raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sama terpukulnya dengan Shangxiang – dan Lianshi juga merasakan kesedihan sang nona.

"Kak," panggil Shangxiang lirih.

Sun Quan menengadah, melihat Shangxiang. "…Ada apa?" tanya Sun Quan sementara Shangxiang mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengannya, Sun Quan dapat melihat dengan jelas jejak-jejak air mata yang menghapus bedak di wajah sang adik. "Kakak Bofu sudah meninggal, tapi belum ada yang memberitahukannya pada kakak ipar," ucap Shangxiang pelan. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kakak ipar nanti."

Dalam hati, Sun Quan merutuk. Sun Ce baru meninggal kemarin malam – Xu Gong sialan itu, Sun Quan bersumpah ia akan memburu semua keturunannya dan semua orang yang pernah berhubungan dengannya dan tidak akan berhenti sampai keturunannya musnah dari muka bumi ini – namun Sun Quan berusaha sebisa mungkin menampilkan raut muka yang tenang. Di saat begini, ia tidak boleh terbawa emosi. Ia harus tenang dan harus berpikir jernih; namun kematian Sun Ce yang begitu mendadak dan mengerikan membuat pikirannya kalut.

"Kalau aku boleh berbicara," suara Lianshi memecah keheningan, "Aku lebih khawatir akan reaksi Nona Xiaoqing. Nyonya Qiao sudah lebih matang dan ia akan dapat menerima kabar kematian Tuan Bofu dengan baik, tapi bagaimana dengan Nona Xiaoqing?"

Sun Quan menutup wajah dengan tangan, frustrasi. Xiaoqing baru menginjak usia tujuh belas dua minggu lalu – Xiaoqing terakhir melihat Sun Ce dalam kehidupan hidup di pesta ulang tahunnya, dan sekarang kakaknya yang keras kepala itu bakal pulang dalam bentuk peti mati. _"Ah, sial! Kenapa kau mati dengan begitu mendadak dan cepat, Kak?"_ batin Quan dalam hatinya.

"Tuan!" suara seorang prajurit dari luar tendanya mengagetkan Sun Quan. "Tuan Zhou dan Tuan Lu hendak menemui Anda."

"Izinkan mereka masuk," sahut Sun Quan. Pintu tenda terbuka dan masuklah Zhou Yu serta Lu Xun, juga mengenakan pakaian putih sebagai tanda berduka.

Meskipun parasnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya masih muda, Zhou Yu sudah menyukai Lu Xun yang merupakan juniornya. Menurut Zhou Yu, Lu Xun adalah seorang yang cerdas, santun dan tenang – banyak sekali potensi yang bisa digali dari dalam dirinya.

"Zhongmou," ucap Zhou Yu memulai. "Aku sudah memberitahukan kabar kematian Bofu pada Xiaoqiao. Bagaimana kalau Xiaoqiao memberitahukannya pada Da?"

"Apakah Nyonya Qiao tidak apa-apa mendengar kabar kematian Tuan Bofu?" tanya Lianshi. Zhou Yu terdiam, "Xiaoqiao terpukul mendengar kabar itu. Kalian tahu, Xiaoqiao juga menyayangi Bofu seperti kakaknya sendiri." Jeda sebentar. Sun Quan bergidik membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Xiaoqiao dan memberitahukan kakaknya bahwa suaminya tewas di medan perang – rasanya pasti amat menyakitkan. Tapi seseorang harus melakukannya. Bagaimanapun caranya menyembunyikan kematian Sun Ce, Daqiao akan tahu cepat atau lambat.

"…Kurasa tidak apa-apa, Gongjin," jawab Sun Quan, "Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada Nyonya Qiao."

"Bagaimana dengan keponakanmu?" tanya Zhou Yu lagi, "Karena tidak mungkin Daqiao akan membuka pada anak-anak bahwa Bofu tewas dengan cara begitu."

Sepuluh jam yang lalu terasa seperti sudah terjadi di waktu yang sangat lampau – tapi Sun Quan masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas: darah merah segar yang mengalir dari pipi sang kakak, anak panah yang menancap di rahangnya dan menembus tulangnya. Bagaimana Sun Ce mengerang, terdengar suara kaca pecah dan pendarahan hebat – merah, merah, dan merah. Sun Quan masih dengan jelas ingat wasiat sang kakak, untuk memimpin pasukan dengan gagah berani dan tidak kenal takut, bahwa pertahanannya adalah daya tempurnya yang paling kuat. Bagaimana ia menitipkan keluarganya pada Sun Quan dan supaya Sun Quan selalu mendengarkan Zhou Yu.

"Jika Anda tak keberatan, kurasa aku dapat menyampaikan kabar itu pada Nona Sun."

Semua orang kaget ketika mendengar Lu Xun berbicara, nada suaranya setenang air. "Anda bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikan kabar kematian Tuan Bofu pada Nona Sun, yang berarti Nona Sun mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Tuan Bofu," ujar Lu Xun. "Bagaimanapun cara penyampaiannya, kabar ini tidak akan mengurangi kesedihan Nona Sun, namun hal ini harus dilakukan."

"Boyan, kau yakin?" tanya Sun Quan. "Tidak ada yang akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Xiaoqing begitu dia tahu ayahnya meninggal."

"Aku yakin, Tuan," jawab Lu Xun, nada suaranya tetap tenang dan yakin. "Mungkin jika aku yang menyampaikan kabar itu, Nona Sun akan dapat menerimanya dengan lebih baik."

Sun Quan menghela napas dalam, "Baiklah. Kupercayakan Xiaoqing padamu, Boyan."

* * *

Siang itu juga, Lu Xun menunggangi seekor kuda untuk kembali ke Qu'e. Begitu dia sampai di pintu gerbang kota, penjaga gerbang yang mengenalinya memberi hormat dan Lu Xun menghentikan kudanya.

"Tuan Lu! Ada kabar apa?" tanya salah seorang penjaga gerbang. "Mengapa pasukan tidak bersama dengan Anda?" tanya seorang lagi. Lu Xun turun dari kudanya dan menggeleng kepala, "Maaf, tapi aku membawa pesan penting untuk Nyonya Qiao dan Nona Xiaoqing." Penjaga gerbang melempar pandangan satu sama lain, lalu mengangguk. "Silakan masuk, Tuan!" Lu Xun menganggukkan kepala. "Terima kasih."

Lu Xun tidak membuang waktu, ia segera membawa kudanya masuk dan menambatkannya pada istal terdekat yang kosong. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju rumah yang terletak di tengah kota, rumah sang almarhum jendral, otaknya berputar untuk menemukan kata-kata dan menyusun kalimatnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan oleh sang anak – meskipun jauh di lubuk hatinya, sang pemuda tahu bahwa kata-kata seperti apapun tidak akan bisa untuk mengurangi rasa pedih yang bakal berbekas di hati. Mengapa ia tahu? Tentu saja, karena ia pernah mengalami berada di posisi sang nona. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas ketika seorang penyampai pesan menyampaikan kabar bahwa pamannya, Lu Kang, meninggal di dalam kotanya yang terkepung. Meskipun penyampai pesan itu berusaha dengan keras untuk menyampaikan kabar itu dengan sebaik-baiknya, Lu Xun masih ingat rasa sakit yang begitu berbekas di hatinya – seakan rasa pedih itu terpatri dalam hatinya.

Menghentikan langkahnya, Lu Xun menatap rumah besar dari kayu ek itu. Menghela napas dalam, Lu Xun menaiki undakan menuju pintu dan mengetuknya dengan agak keras.

"Nyonya Qiao? Ini aku, Boyan."

"Silakan masuk," terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Lu Xun mendorong pintu itu dan memasuki rumah. Ia melihat Daqiao sudah berdiri di depan pintu, dari raut wajahnya Lu Xun bisa menebak bahwa Xiaoqiao sudah menyampaikan kabar kematian Sun Ce. Hening sejenak sebelum Lu Xun menatap Daqiao, matanya yang emas berbinar sedih. "Aku turut berduka, Nyonya." Daqiao tersenyum sedih, "Terima kasih, Boyan. Kurasa kau di sini untuk menyampaikan kabar kematian suamiku pada Xiaoqing?" Si pemuda mengangguk. Daqiao kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, "Ikuti aku. Xiaoqing sedang berada di taman belakang." Mengikuti sang nyonya, Lu Xun melewati para pelayan wanita yang – menurut pengamatannya, berusaha tegar, namun mata mereka merah. Jelas sekali mereka bertahan bukan demi diri mereka, tetapi demi sang majikan dan anak perempuannya.

Di taman belakang, mereka menemukan Xiaoqing sedang duduk di tengah taman, mukanya dari samping tertutup oleh rambut hitam kecokelatannya yang lebat. Sosoknya sama sekali tidak seperti yang Lu Xun bayangkan dan sudah sering dengar tentangnya: seorang anak gadis yang sikapnya amat mirip dengan Sun Ce; keras kepala, tidak ada anggunnya sedikitpun, dan liar. Sebaliknya, Lu Xun menangkap sebuah kesan yang unik – yang anggun, namun pada saat yang bersamaan juga keras-kepala dan tangguh.

"Xiaoqing, ada tamu."

Sang putri menoleh, matanya yang cokelat beradu pandang dengan mata sang pemuda. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu dan terkunci untuk sepersekian detik sebelum Xiaoqing melihat pada sang ibu dan mengangguk. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, lalu mendatangi Lu Xun yang berdiri di samping Daqiao. Lu Xun merasakan dirinya diamati oleh sang putri dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, lalu Xiaoqing mendesah. "Kurasa kau disuruh oleh Paman." Lu Xun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku berada di sini atas keinginanku sendiri, Nona Sun."

"Begitu…?" Xiaoqing lalu menghela napas dalam. "Baiklah. Ada apa?"

Lu Xun melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu menunduk, "Jika Anda tidak keberatan, silakan ikuti aku." Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, dan Xiaoqing yang masih ragu-ragu kembali melihat pada Daqiao yang mengangguk. Ia akhirnya mengikuti sang pemuda dari belakang. Mereka kemudian sampai di depan kamar sang nona, kemudian Lu Xun berbalik dan menatap Xiaoqing. "Nona, ayahmu meninggal tadi malam," ucap si pemuda pelan, "Maafkan kami." Xiaoqing menatapnya kaget, "Apa?"

"Tuan Bofu meninggal tadi malam," ucap Lu Xun sekali lagi, kali ini lebih rendah. "Maafkan kami."

Xiaoqing, kehilangan kata-kata, kemudian menunduk dan menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya pada wajahnya, bahunya bergetar – Lu Xun hanya menatapnya, tidak kuasa untuk melakukan apapun. Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum sang putri menghela napas dalam dan mengangkat kepalanya, matanya merah dan pipinya basah, namun Xiaoqing menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sedih dan berkata, "Terima kasih…Boyan?"

"Ya," jawab sang pemuda lembut. Xiaoqing mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Boyan. Tolong beri tahu Mama kapan petinya akan sampai." Xiaoqing kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Lu Xun sendiri di luar. Dia baru saja akan beranjak ketika sang nyonya rumah menghampiri dirinya, meraih tangannya. "Boyan, terima kasih," ucap Daqiao lembut, "Kau menghindarkanku dari rasa pedih karena menyampaikan kabar kematian suamiku dan menghindarkan Xiaoqing dari rasa sakit hati yang mungkin akan muncul jika yang menyampaikan kabar ini adalah pembawa pesan." Lu Xun mengangguk, "Sudah kewajibanku, Nyonya. Dan peti Tuan Bofu akan sampai dalam waktu dua hari." Daqiao mengangguk, "Kami akan mempersiapkan segalanya."

Lu Xun meninggalkan rumah kayu itu dengan hati yang lega, namun pikirannya tidak lepas dari Xiaoqing. Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang ayah – ia tidak pernah mengenal kedua orang tuanya, ia masih terlalu kecil ketika ia menjadi yatim-piatu dan diasuh oleh sang paman – sang pemuda hanya berharap Xiaoqing dapat pulih dari kesedihannya, meskipun tidak seutuhnya.

* * *

Xiaoqing, di lain pihak, terduduk di pinggir kasurnya, kehilangan kata-kata – rasanya semua saraf di tubuhnya berhenti bekerja. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun kecuali sebuah lubang menganga yang mendadak muncul dalam hatinya, menyisakan ruang hampa yang tadinya tidak ada. Seperti mati rasa, Xiaoqing tidak menyadari air matanya turun dengan deras mengaliri kedua belah pipinya – juga tidak menyadari bahwa sang ibu mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ayahnya sudah tidak ada – hanya itu yang ia tahu. Pesta ulang tahunnya seminggu lalu masih terekam dengan jelas dalam ingatannya, di mana sang ayah bersulang untuk kebahagiaan dirinya. Ayahnya yang kikuk dalam menyatakan perasaannya menyerahkan padanya sebuah kotak dari kayu – dan hadiah sang ayah adalah sebuah ornamen rambut berwarna merah, didekorasi kain sutra berwarna merah yang dengan teliti dan cekatan dibentuk menjadi bunga _peony,_ lengkap dengan ornamen-ornamen kecil dan memberi detail lebih yang terbuat dari emas.

Tapi ayahnya yang kikuk itu kini sudah tiada. Ayahnya yang menjunjung tinggi keluarga, rumah dan negara itu sudah tidak ada. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar suaranya lagi, ataupun merangkul sang ayah meskipun tingginya hanya mencapai dada sang ayah. Xiaoqing mendadak merasa terhilang, tidak tahu arah tujuan, putus asa – _buat apa aku hidup?_

Sang putri lalu menangkupkan tangan pada wajah dan menangis. Tangisan yang awalnya lirih lama-kelamaan menjadi keras, hingga seisi rumah bisa mendengar tangisan seorang anak yang meratapi kepergian ayahnya.

Daqiao yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik pintu tidak kuasa membendung tangisnya ketika tangis anaknya pecah. Ia dengan segera berbalik dan hendak menenangkan diri ketika anaknya pertamanya, Zhenhua muncul. "Mama, apakah Xiaoqing – "

Mengusap matanya, Daqiao mengangguk. Di belakang Zhenhua berderap sepasang pelayan perempuan, Qi dan Li – pengasuh Xiaoqing.

"Nyonya – " ucap mereka berdua bersamaan, namun Daqiao mengangkat tangannya. "Biarkan dia sendiri dulu," jawab Daqiao, mengerti maksud Qi dan Li.

"Tapi, Nyonya – "

"Biarkan adikku sendiri dulu," ucap Zhenhua, menekankan perintah Daqiao. "Kurasa setelah dibiarkan beberapa lama, dia akan merasa lebih baik…" Sang kakak mengalihkan pandangannya, _tapi rasanya tidak mungkin_. Zhenhua menatap ke dalam kamar sang adik dari celah pintu, lalu mendesah napas dalam. Xiaoqing jarang mengungkapkan perasaannya yang lebih dalam, tapi sang kakak tahu lebih baik dari siapapun bahwa adiknya merasa lebih dari siapapun. Zhenhua ingin menghibur Xiaoqing, namun apa daya – ketika ingatan tentang Sun Ce muncul lagi, Zhenhua selalu harus menggigit bibir keras-keras untuk mencegah tangisnya pecah lagi. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa dia terus menangis dan tidak bisa berhenti.

" _Bagaimana caranya kami akan bangkit dari kesedihan yang begini mendalam?"_ batin Zhenhua sementara ia melihat Qi dan Li beranjak pergi dengan enggan, telinganya masih mendengar isakan tangis adiknya, ibunya yang berusaha membendung tangisnya, dan merasakan air matanya sendiri yang mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya. _"Bagaimana caranya kami akan melanjutkan hidup tanpamu, Baba?"_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sun Ce meninggal Mei AD 200, umurnya masih 25 tahun pas lagi penyerangan ke Xuchang, cuma dia meninggal sebelum penyerangannya kelar. Dan dia ngga mati gara-gara dikerjain Gan Ji seperti kata ROTK._


End file.
